Two Unlikely Superheroes
by Starkid-in-the-tardis
Summary: Kurt has always loved Blaine, and Blaine has always loved Kurt. But when Blaine disappears without a trace one day and Kurt is employed by Tony Stark, Blaine's Father, to find him, shit just got real. Glee x Avengers crossover fic. Co-written with TheMadHallyHatter. Rated M incase.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Glee or the Avengers though we wish we did as Klaine would be together forever.

Chip

Chapter 1 – Written by TheMadHallyHatter

Kurt sang along to his iPod as he turned into his boyfriend's street, he never did get tired of Wicked. It was a Thursday afternoon, and tomorrow would be his last ever day of high school, so he felt he should be happy. Instead, he felt crushed. The day before, he had found out he hadn't made into his dream school, NYADA. Instead, he had no idea what he was going to do with his life.

That afternoon he had been cornered by Rachel, who had insisted they talk about what Kurt was going to do in the future. Kurt had told Blaine to go on home, wanting to spare him from the conversation.

It had taken some convincing. Blaine had been so supportive of him the whole time they had known each other, and Kurt could tell he wanted to help as well, but Kurt would rather talk to Blaine about that without Rachel present. Seeing as he couldn't escape Rachel's grasp, asking Blaine if he could catch a ride with someone else seemed the only other possible action.

He was almost there; he could see Blaine's medium sized suburban about fifty metres ahead. Kurt smiled. Blaine could make him feel better. Blaine didn't care if he didn't get in. Blaine loved him, and Kurt loved Blaine.

Parking his car on the side of the road outside the iron gates, Kurt switched off his iPod and unbuckled his seatbelt. After what happened to Quinn, he was always going to wear his seatbelt.

Reaching into the backseat, he grabbed his bag but froze at the sound of voices coming from inside the gate.

"Dad, come on. I don't need it. It's not like I live in New York." Kurt frowned, that was definitely Blaine's voice. Dad? Blaine's Dad was here?

"Blaine it's only to make sure nothing happens, and besides it's cool right? This is state of the art stuff." Kurt opened the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. He was curious, he had never met Blaine's dad.

"Fine. When will you be putting it in?" Blaine asked his father, who Kurt still couldn't see.

"Ah maybe in a month, this was just a stopover visit while I was in the state. And you should be excited, I'm giving you Jarvis, _in your car." _The man sounded incredibly enthusiastic about this Jarvis thing, whatever it was. Kurt closed his car door and wandered to the gate, punching in the familiar code.

Just as he was closing the gate behind him, a voice sounded from right behind him, making him jump.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kurt spun around to see a familiar face staring at him accusingly.

"Dad that's just Kurt. You know, my boyfriend?" Blaine walked up to Kurt and gave him a hug, making Kurt's heart melt, "Kurt, this is my Dad. And yes he's who you think he is." The man who Blaine introduced grinned at him, making him look exactly like he did on TV. Kurt was astonished.

"B-b-but-" Kurt spluttered, "That's Tony Stark, Blaine." Kurt couldn't believe this.

"I am," said Tony Starks, smirking, "And I best be going. See you, Blainers. It was nice meeting you Kurt." And with that he shook Kurt's hand and walked straight out the gate. Kurt could hear him saying something that involved the words Jarvis and car.

He stared at the gate for a while, finding it hard to believe that that had just happened.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked up. His boyfriend was frowning at him, concerned, "I'm sorry if that was a bit of a shock to you. I mean, I know he's famous and all. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to, but it never really came up and- I'm sorry, I know he can be a bit... abrasive. I should have warned you or something. Oh shit you're mad at me aren't you? You are-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss, Blaine instantly relaxed and Kurt pulled away, "It was the only way to get you to shut up," he said and grinned, "Now can we go inside? I wasn't planning on standing by the gate all afternoon."

Kurt was sitting on the couch while Blaine made him coffee at the counter behind him. He was still slightly amazed at all this. His boyfriend's dad was Iron Man for Gaga's sake. Part of The Avengers!

He didn't resent Blaine for not telling him, it hadn't come up at all, and he'd never asked. Kurt actually thought it was really cool. He grinned.

Blaine set the latte down in front of Kurt who smiled at him and took a big sip, not caring how hot it was.

"So you don't mind?" asked Blaine after he had taken a sip from his own mug.

"Blaine, I wouldn't care if you were Harry Potter and hadn't told me. I love you, and you would have told me some time, right?" Kurt smiled at him and took another sip of his coffee, savouring the delicious taste. Blaine laughed and hugged him.

"Careful of the coffee Blaine!" yelped Kurt, "I do _not _want to ruin this jacket." Blaine pouted and pulled away. Instantly, Kurt felt guilty, so he put down his mug and gave him a peck on the lips.

Blaine grinned and grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl he had brought down. Kurt watched him eat them, struggling not to laugh when Blaine got crumbs all over the couch.

After wiping his mouth, Blaine spoke, "So, you must have questions."

"Heaps," admitted Kurt, and Blaine smiled.

"Ask away, I know if you don't you'll either explode or spontaneously combust."

Kurt punched him lightly in the shoulder, despite the fact he knew it was true.

"Have you met them all? I mean, the Avengers." This was the question Kurt was most desperate to ask. _Please say yes, please say yes, _he begged in his mind. He had always wanted to meet the Avengers. If only so he could modify their uniforms. And maybe the fact that they were based in New York had something to do with it too.

"Yep," said Blaine, grinning at Kurt's dropped jaw, "Several times actually. Steve, you know, Captain America, he taught me to box."

"No way! You're on first name basis with the avengers?" Kurt almost squealed in delight. It was like Blaine had told him that Lady Gaga was his big sister. Wait… No that was just too good to be true.

Blaine laughed and Kurt took another sip of his coffee to calm himself down.

"And what's it like, you know, having Tony Starks as a dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine's grin dropped.

"Well, I'm never lacking anything, that's for sure. But he's so protective, he seems to think that someone's going to try and kidnap me. But no one even knows me and Coop exist, so I don't know how that's going to happen," Blaine grumbled. Kurt shifted himself closer to him and gave him a hug.

"You don't like him?"

"No! I love him, he's awesome. I mean, he's taught me all the coolest stuff and I love going to New York to stay with him and Pepper. It's just, he tries to protect me, but he's never here himself. 'You know what I mean?" Blaine looked disheartened and Kurt gave him another hug, this time not letting go as he spoke.

"I'm here though, Blaine. And just think, this time next year we'll both be in New York, and you'll be able to see him whenever you want." Kurt pulled out of the hug and smiled at his boyfriend.

"I love you," said Blaine, and Kurt's heart melted again. He was so lucky to have Blaine; they were perfect for each other.

"I love you too," he replied, and hugged him again.

"By the way," said Blaine as he pulled out of the hug, "about the Harry Potter thing..."

NO!" exclaimed Kurt incredulously, _there was no way_, "There's no way you're Harry Potter!" After what had happened today, he would have believed it too.

"Nah, just messing with you," grinned Blaine, and Kurt punched him jokingly in the arm.

"You almost had me there," he said.

"I know," replied his boyfriend.

Three days later, Kurt was at Blaine's again. It was just after midday, and the couple was still excited about it being Holidays. Graduation had gone smoothly, and on Friday they had waved goodbye to Rachel. In fact, they had just got back from the airport where they had been seeing Finn on to his flight.

But only now did it feel like they were on holidays. It finally felt like they were free of school, even if for Blaine it was only for a few months.

Kurt crashed on the couch and smiled up at Blaine. "It's really happened. I've done it Blaine, I got through high school," he said, making it sound like he had survived Armageddon rather than High school.

"You only just realised that?" Blaine asked sarcastically, and then grinned, "I know, it's finally holidays too. We're free." He bent down and gave Kurt a swift kiss on the lips. Kurt sighed, he loved it when he did that.

The feeling of his boyfriend's lips still on his, Kurt reached up and playfully slapped Blaine on the arm, "Give me some warning next time you're going to do that," he joked, "I need to prepare myself."

Blaine just stuck his tongue out and sat down on the couch next to him, "I know you like it, so why are you complaining," he smirked roguishly. He then leaned forward and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to kiss him, but at the last second he ducked his head to the side. The next thing Kurt knew, he felt something warm and wet lightly touch his ear.

"Blaine! That's disgusting!" Kurt squealed while Blaine smiled innocently at him, he sighed, "You're lucky I love you."

Blaine grinned again, showing off his white teeth more than Kurt could have thought possible.

Kurt laughed, and then sprang up from the couch and skipped over to the DVD cabinet, looking for a movie he knew would be there.

"Are we watching a movie?" asked Blaine, amused at the playfulness of his boyfriend."

"Yep, movie marathon actually. Can you get popcorn?" Kurt's voice came from inside the cabinet as he searched.

"I knew you'd ask that," Blaine said, and he jumped up from the couch and teasingly ruffled Kurt's hair.

"No, Blaine! Not the hair!" Kurt shrieked as he batted Blaine's hands away from his head. Blaine just laughed and wandered off into the kitchen, his footsteps echoing through the house, which was empty apart from them.

As soon as he was gone, Kurt grinned. He secretly liked it when Blaine did that, but would never admit it. But he would still have to re-do it later so he could look half decent.

Kurt went back to searching for the film he wanted, it had to be there somewhere. He scanned the rows of DVDs, laughing at some of the titles. Blaine had everything from Batman to Finding Nemo. It would be hard not to find the movie you wanted in that cabinet.

He finally found what he was looking for, and inserted it into the DVD player. By the time Blaine returned from the kitchen carrying a massive bowl of popcorn, Kurt was sitting on the couch with the movie paused on the Disney castle.

"Disney, again?" asked Blaine, then continued without waiting for an answer, because he knew what it would be, "What are we watching?"

"Lion King of course," replied Kurt, giving Blaine a quick kiss, "And for the record, Disney is amazing."

"Of course it is, Kurt," Blaine laughed as he reached for the popcorn.

They snuggled up against each other as the familiar theme music started, and of course, Blaine felt the need to imitate Rafiki.

About an hour and a half later, Kurt was in the bathroom while Blaine was picking the next movie and making more popcorn. He looked into the mirror, frowning as he saw the rumpled hair that came from curling up on the couch next to Blaine, and of course from the hair-ruffling incident from before. Grabbing a comb he saw on the side of the sink, next to Blaine's various hair products, he fixed the problem.

It really was amazing how many different kinds of hair gel Blaine had. Everything from fast action to long lasting could be found in this bathroom, even Kurt didn't have this many hair products, and that was saying something.

Just as he was applying his special hand cream, he heard a crash coming from the direction of the kitchen. Kurt shrugged it off as Blaine dropping a spoon or something, and went back to moisturisng.

His hands had been awfully dry lately, something Kurt had been horrified to discover, and he was finding the need to moisturise almost every hour. He had used over four tubes in the last week. At this rate he was going to have none left before the nest time he got a chance to go to the mall.

And then he heard it again, another crash, but bigger this time. It was like Blaine was battling with the china or something. Kurt grinned into the mirror; Blaine never had been a really good cook. Once Kurt had discovered the whole of the kitchen covered in flour and cocoa powder, and all Blaine had wanted to make was pancakes. To this day, Kurt still had no idea how the maple syrup had ended up on the top of the china cabinet.

Five minutes later Kurt emerged into the living room, but found no Blaine waiting on the couch with popcorn. _He must still be in the kitchen, _thought Kurt, and he made his way to the door. The Anderson's kitchen connected with a small dining area behind the couch in the living room. Here there was a small mini bar and a coffee machine, and it was where Kurt and Blaine tended to spend most of their time.

But Blaine would have needed to use the actual kitchen to make popcorn. Kurt dodged the small table and chairs behind the couch and made his way past the small stack of glasses on the counter as he headed towards the door that led to the heart of the food preparation in the Anderson household. Not that much food preparation went on in there, for Blaine had inherited his mother's genes when it came to cooking, and they regularly ate takeout.

When he reached the kitchen, Kurt froze. On the floor was a broken bowl, and popcorn was scattered throughout the room. On the counter, two mugs lay on their sides, in a large puddle of what appeared to be hot chocolate. Draws where hanging open and there was a tea towel lying on the ground near the broken china. But Kurt was more worried about what was on the broken china.

Heart thumping, Kurt cautiously approached the china, and bent down to inspect it. His heart sank. He was right, it was blood. _Where's Blaine?_

"Blaine?" called Kurt, but there was no answer. His blood ran cold. That couldn't be... Blaine's blood... could it?

He ran into Blaine's bedroom, all the while calling his name. But there was no sign of him. The room was completely empty. Next came the bathroom, Blaine's mum's room, and the garage, but no Blaine. Kurt had no idea where else to look, but he had to find him. He checked the garden, in case Blaine was playing a joke. _Some joke, _he thought, but still there was no sign of him.

Kurt returned to the kitchen, his face white. He had to be sure. But it was still there. The definite signs of a struggle. Blaine was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, we do not own Glee or the Avengers!

A/N: Loki is insanely weird in this story. He's a creep. Just thought I'd let you all know.

Also, sorry if you got an email for the chapter earlier (Possibly 2). I had to take it down because the splits in time that we were using weren't showing up. Hopefully we have fixed the problem, but we couldn't be bothered to go back and fix chapter 1, sorry. But enjoy (:

Blaine

Chapter 2 – Written by Starkid-in-the-tardis (edited by TheMadHallyHatter)

Blaine stood up to choose the next movie for their marathon as Kurt went to the bathroom. He took The Little Mermaid out of the cabinet; unlike Kurt he knew exactly where each movie was. They were arranged by a combination of genre, and the colour of the cover.

This movie was one of his personal favourites. He put the movie in the DVD player, left it on the title screen and walked into the kitchen to make more popcorn for the next movie.

He stuck the microwaveable bag inside said appliance, and then poured himself a glass of water while he waited for it to cook. Sipping his water as he leaned against the counter, he listened to the sounds of the popping kernels.

When he couldn't hear the popping anymore, Blaine opened the microwave door and reached for the bag inside.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as his hand touched the hot paper. Waving his right hand through the air, probably looking like an idiot, he reached in with the other hand, this time prepared for the heat. There was a loud popping sound and Blaine jumped before realising that it was just a late kernel popping.

He poured the popcorn in a large china bowl and set it on the counter, stealing a handful as he went. It tasted good, and that was an achievement, considering his cooking skills.

Blaine suddenly had a huge craving for hot chocolate. Figuring that Kurt would probably want some too, he grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, placed them on the bench and took two sachets of hot chocolate mix from the pantry. He then got to work heating up the milk and stirring in the chocolate. It took him three attempts.

He picked the bowl of freshly made popcorn up off the counter and was about to walk back into the living room when a large pair of hands grabbed him around the torso from behind, one around his waist and the other on his mouth, stopping him from making a sound.

Blaine dropped the bowl of popcorn in surprise, making a loud crashing noise. He hoped to God Kurt could hear it. The man picked Blaine slightly off the ground, allowing him to kick his legs in a blind panic, knocking the hot chocolates over as he went. He was panicking. The man was too strong. He couldn't get out of his grip.

Blaine threw punches and kicks everywhere he could, but none managed to hit his opponent. There was a huge crashing sound as the china cabinet crashed down around them. Surely Kurt had heard that.

As the broken shards of china cascaded around the struggling pair, Blaine felt a sharp pain on his arm. It had cut him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blood dripping down onto the floor, but he was more focused on the fight.

Somehow in the commotion with the china, he had freed himself from the man's grasp. Punch. Kick. Block. Duck. Blaine was trying his hardest to remember what Steve told him, but to no avail. He couldn't win.

Another sharp pain reverberated through his body, this tome coming from his foot; he had stepped on the china. But despite the pain, he was too exhausted to cry out. In his moment of weakness, the man had grabbed hold of him again, with a stronger grip this time. Again his mouth was covered.

The strong man kneed Blaine in the back, trying to get him to stop fighting. And it worked. Blaine's back exploded in pain from the blow and he tried to cry out, the man's hand stopping him. His body hurt all over. He tried to fight back again, he really did, but it was no use.

His fighting was futile as the man dragged him through the living room and out the side door of the house. Another large man appeared before him and Blaine watched in slow motion as he pulled his hand back and smashed it into his own face. Once. Twice. Three times. Until he faded into darkness.

…...

Blaine awoke tied to a chair in a dark room. His head was throbbing and he was sore everywhere, his back and face in particular. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he could feel the split lip he had.

He slowly lifted his head, causing himself pain, to look up as three men walked into the room, one flanked by the two others. The man in the middle was tall and was holding a long sceptre that glowed blue at the top.

"Well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson Stark. It's a pleasure to have you here!" The man holding the sceptre said.

"Who are you?" Blaine spat.

"You mean your Daddy's never told you?" he asked with mock horror on his face, "I'm Loki! Brother of Thor of Asgard."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine quickly said. Blaine was a good actor. He covered his features quickly, hiding his fear, but Loki didn't miss the frightened and shocked look that crossed his features.

Blaine had heard of Loki when his father and the Avengers had been talking about him. He knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Don't play games with me, Stark. I know who your father is and I know who you are." Loki half-shouted, pointing the sceptre at him.

Blaine shrunk into his chair as far as he could. He didn't know why, but the sceptre made him extremely uneasy. As though it could kill him by simply touching him.

Loki took a deep breath, as though calming himself down and slowly lowered his brightly glowing sceptre. He motioned to one of his cronies who walked over a hit Blaine sharp and hard across the face, amounting in a hideous amount of pain for Blaine, who cried out loudly.

Blaine felt like crying. His whole world had been turned upside down in the space of an hour? A day? He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine cried desperately.

"I want to put your Daddy's blood on your hands, Blainers." Loki responded wickedly.

Blaine's eyes grew wide in fear. His Dad was the only one who called him that. Nobody knew about it but his father and himself. Loki only laughed mercilessly at the look on Blaine's face and disappeared out of the room, ordering the two men to do whatever they want with him.

Blaine wanted to run. He just wanted to run away from the two men that were advancing towards him. It was the Sadie Hawkins Dance all over again. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the first blow to his face. The second do his abdomen. Punches littered his body until he again fell into the darkness that gladly welcomed him.

…..

It took Blaine a few days to wake up completely from the bashing he had received. He drifted in and out of consciousness, seeing people moving around all the time.

His body ached all over. The pain wasn't the worst part though, as when he woke up completely, Blaine was again met with Loki in front of him, staring down at him in a very intimidating way, causing Blaine to shrink into his chair again. He couldn't take is eyes of that damn sceptre. There was just something about it. Something that made him fear it.

"I'm going to give you a special present today Blainers!" Loki exclaimed with a fake sense of happiness around him.

Blaine cringed at the name again. It sounded so wrong coming out of _him._

Blaine watched as the two men that were always there took out an item that looked like a handgun. They fiddled with it, loading it with something Blaine assumed was ammo. He'd never handled a gun before so he had no idea what they were doing to it.

Blaine saw one of the men advancing towards him with the gun and Blaine started flailing around, trying to get away from him to no avail. The man untied one of Blaine's arms, and held it out straight, to the point where Blaine was in pain. He touched the gun to his arm and Blaine watched on, horrified and scared, on the verge of tears.

The man pulled the trigger and Blaine realised the man had just planted a chip in him, before he felt immense pain and passed out, coming to a few minutes later, feeling completely calm. He felt as though he should be screaming in pain or fighting against Loki, but he only felt unfazed by everything happening around him. He looked on as Loki lifted his sceptre, which he felt he should be afraid of, but the feeling of calm washed over him once again.

Loki used his sceptre to touch Blaine's arm where the chip had been planted. Blaine felt a sense of warmth spreading from the point Loki had touched. The feeling was incredibly soothing and all Blaine wanted to do was sit there with that feeling for the rest of his life. His eyes glazed over as the feeling spread to his head and he no longer thought about anything. His mind went blank and he sat there, enjoying the sensation that was making its way

around his body.

…

Blaine woke up on the cold, hard ground of a country road at dawn. His face and body were clear of bruises and signs of what had happened to him. The only blemish on his body was the scar on his arm, where a man had once held a gun to him.

Blaine slowly stood up with a splitting headache. He tried to remember something. Anything. The last thing he could remember was making popcorn and hot chocolate for himself and Kurt at their Disney movie marathon. So how did he get here? And where was here?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or The Avengers!

Kurt

Chapter 3 – Written by TheMadHallyHatter

Kurt was distraught. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Blaine had simply disappeared off the face of the earth, there was no trace of where he had gone.

He walked through the house one last time, calling Blaine's name all the while, just in case it was all some terrible joke. But there was no answer, and Kurt was forced to accept that Blaine was just not here.

Sinking down onto the couch in the living room, Kurt checked his phone again. No messages or anything. None of the calls he had sent Blaine over the past hour had been returned. He bit his lip. He would have to call the police.

But calling the police would mean he was admitting that Blaine was gone, and Kurt just couldn't do that. He couldn't accept that Blaine had been taken. Because that was what had happened, Kurt knew it. Blaine had been kidnapped.

_Why on Earth would anyone want to kidnap Blaine, _he thought bitterly as he pondered what to do. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought desperately back to one hour ago, when he'd been in the bathroom. If only he'd come out as soon as he heard the crashes. If only he'd realised something was wrong. If only, _if only._

But even if he had realised, would he have been able to do anything? Kurt knew that he wasn't exactly a fighter. Hell, he would have probably made the situation worse. It wasn't like he could do anything.

He reached for the glass of water on the coffee table. Blaine had set it down there about halfway through the movie, and Kurt was so distraught that he almost bawled upon seeing it. But he desperately needed a drink. His throat ached from the crying and the yelling, and despite the situation, Kurt could not bear to lose his voice. He might need it. _I mean, that's all I'm really good at, isn't it, _he thought, _If only I could do something else, then Blaine might've had a chance. _

What to do? Kurt had absolutely no idea. He never thought that he would ever be in this situation, and knew almost nothing about kidnappings. He took one slow, heaving breath and tried calm himself down. He needed to think straight.

He bit his lip, his mind was blank. He really did have no idea what to do.

Kurt sat there, staring at his silent phone, for a long time. He didn't know how long exactly. Nothing happened. Time just passed.

…

And then, suddenly, and out of nowhere, a voice spoke. "Master Hummel?"

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin. He looked around frantically. The voice sounded as if it was coming from right beside him, but there was no one there. His heart pounded in his chest and he reached for another sip of water. He was probably just imagining things. He was, after all, in a state of confusion.

Just as he was attempting to steady his breathing, however, the voice came again. "Master Hummel?"

Kurt looked up as his heart beat skyrocketed again.

"Who's there...?" He asked the empty room, and then mentally kicked himself because he knew that was always the thing you _weren't _supposed to say. Everyone knew that.

"My name is JARVIS, sir." The voice seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. It sounded vaguely metallic, and slightly devoid of emotion. It was not unlike the voices of all the English butlers in some of Kurt's favourite movies. The name Jarvis sounded familiar though, like he'd heard it somewhere before

"Jarvis?" He asked tentatively, "What are you?" Because Kurt knew that there was no way that voice could be human.

"My name stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, I am the personal Artificial Intelligence Computer of Mr Stark."

"You're Tony Stark's? But what are you doing here?"

"Mister Stark installed me in this house when he updated the security a couple of weeks ago. I was only to activate in a scene of emergency."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Kurt questioned.

"I know everything about you, Kurt Hummel. I have been gathering information about you and Blaine ever since my installation. Mr Stark wanted to make sure you were not dangerous."

Kurt was speechless. It had only just hit him that he was talking to a computer. And the personal computer of Mr Tony Stark for that matter. But that could wait. If what Jarvis said was true, and it was activated in the time a time of emergency, it must know what happened to Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked tentatively. Jarvis was silent for a minute before responding.

"I do not know the whereabouts of Master Blaine. He was kidnapped. But my activation sequence was not fast enough, so I could not do anything about it. I am notifying Mr Stark of the situation right now."

Kurt stood up. He was angry now. Surely Jarvis, the computer of Tony Stark, who was a genius and a millionaire, could do something to save his boyfriend. And yet the voice did not appear to be doing anything at all. Not that Kurt could tell, anyway.

He grabbed the glass of water again, and drained it. God he was thirsty. But as he moved to refill it, Jarvis spoke again.

"Incoming call from Tony Stark. He has told me that you have to accept it. Shall I put him through, Master Hummel?"

Kurt's blood ran cold. Tony Stark had sounded terribly overprotective the last time Kurt had met him, and that was just because he hadn't known who Kurt was. What was he going to say now that he knew Blaine had been kidnapped?

"I-I-I... Y-yes, put him through." Kurt's voice trembled. He was actually slightly scared of Blaine's father. Calling him intimidating would be an understatement.

A beeping sound filled the room, and suddenly, the voice of Tony Stark sounded, making Kurt jump for the second time in the past few minutes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Stark yelled, his voice echoing throughout the living room.

"I-I-I d-d-don't kn-n-now, s-s-sir." Kurt stumbled over his words in his nervousness.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Stark sounded even more angry now, if that were possible.

"I don't know," responded Kurt, clearer this time, but still relatively quiet. But Stark continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"IF YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HIM... I SWEAR I'LL... I'LL..."

But Kurt cut him off, "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HIM! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" He yelled. It hurt him that Blaine's own father believed that Kurt could have possibly done something to harm Blaine in any way. Stark was silent for a moment before responding.

"But you must know _something," _It sounded like he was trying to contain his anger, "_anything." _The last word sounded so desperate, that Kurt felt a stab of pity for the man. It mustn't be easy, finding out your son has been kidnapped.

"I don't know anything sir. Blaine... Your son just went into the kitchen, and when I came looking for him, all I found was the mess on the floor."

"Mess? Jarvis, You didn't say anything about a mess," said Stark, confused. Jarvis responded immediately.

"I apologise, sir, I am still turning on, not all of my sensors are in full operation."

"I'll have to fix that..." muttered Stark before continuing, his voice a lot more controlled now, but still with a desperate air to it, "Secure the house as best you can, Jarvis, I don't want them returning before I get there."

"Of course, Sir," replied Jarvis immediately. Kurt was confused. What did Stark mean by getting there?

"Before you get here?" he questioned, almost whispering. But Stark heard him.

"I coming out to you. I need to see the scene myself. And of course I have to get you out of there."

"Get me out of here?" Now Kurt was more confused than ever. Whatever was he talking about?

"Of course, boy. I can't leave you there. _You're a witness, _despite the fact that you didn't see anything. We can't have them coming back for you. I'm taking you to the safest place I know." Stark sounded almost as if he was talking to hide his panic at the disappearance of his son.

"Where?" Kurt asked, but he already knew the answer of course. The place of his dreams, the place he'd dreamed of going ever since he was a child.

"New York."

…

As per Tony Stark's instructions, Kurt had stayed in the Anderson house. Stark was coming to get him, and would be here any minute now. He was going to New York.

After Stark had told him this, he had been in shock, despite the fact that he'd seen it coming. He'd asked Stark what his father would say, and Stark had told him that he was already onto that, and would be calling Burt as soon as he got off the phone with Kurt. He had told Kurt to stay where he was, and to keep away from the windows and doors, just in case the house was being watched. And then he'd disconnected. Just like that. No 'how're you coping?' or anything.

Kurt had sat on the couch, staring at his hands for most of the time, only getting up once or twice for a glass of water. He couldn't help but wonder where Blaine was now, and whether or not he was safe. Several times, he'd had to keep himself from thinking the worst. Blaine had to be alive, he just had to be.

He'd received a frantic phone call from his dad, asking what had happened, and why he'd been rung by Tony Stark. Kurt had told him everything, and finally, had broken down. The past few hours had been an emotional journey, what with losing Blaine and the call from Stark. Burt had attempted to comfort his son over the phone, but really had no idea how, because he couldn't possibly know what Kurt was feeling right now.

What Kurt was feeling was absolute terror for Blaine's safety, and he'd cried for long after his dad had hung up.

Now he was drying his eyes with some tissues he'd found on the shelf above the TV. There were kittens on the box. They just seemed too happy. Kurt couldn't see how anything could be happy now, because Blaine wasn't here.

He'd tried to watch TV, but somehow everything he watched would cause him to think about the horrible things that could be happening to Blaine. Eventually he'd been reduced to an emotional, crying wreck, as he bawled out his worries.

He felt a little bit better now, but there was still an empty feeling inside him. And he knew that emptiness could only be filled by Blaine's presence.

As he wiped the last tear away and gulped down some more water, it occurred to Kurt that he might never see Blaine again. He hurriedly tried to think of nicer thoughts, but it was too late. He could not un-think that thought. And to his horror, it did not make him cry. It only made him feel more alone.


End file.
